Of course you realise, this is treason
by Looneyman
Summary: A duck dodgers Fanfic. Commander Z9 has escaped from prison and plans to control both Earth and Mars. Dodgers will need some help from some old friends to save the worlds.
1. Commander Z9 returns

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney tunes or Duck Dodgers, Warner Brothers do. Any others that may crop up don't belong to me either. There are some characters that I own though.

**Commander Z9 returns**

In a government building on Earth, I.Q and leaders of Earth were discussing the threat posed by the martians.

"Another treaty has between Earth and Mars has been broken." Yelled one of the govenors.

"And it's always Dodgers that breaks the treaty." Another added.

"I.Q, you'd better put a restraining order on that duck!" The president said in a rage.

"But Dodgers was having dnner with me when that Earth vessel invaded martian territory." I.Q protested.

"Do you have any proof of this?" one of the govenors asked.

"Ask the manager at the Galactical supreme restaurant Mr. Jonson, that's where we were eating." I.Q replied.

"But that place is closed for repairs." Mr. Jonson protested.

"Exactly, Dodgers nearly destroyed the place while we were eating." I.Q replied.

"What!" a govenor general shouted.

"He shouldn't have ordered his food extra well done." I.Q replied with a sigh.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Duck Dodgers, the Cadet and I.Q were sitting at a table in the Glactical supreme restaurant.

"Wh-wh-what sis ou order Captain Dodgers?" Cadet asked.

"The grand fish rottisere." Dodgers replied.

"How did you order ir?" I.Q asked.

"Extra well done." Dodgers answered.

"Captain, that food will be to-to-rock solid." Cadet replied.

"You might not be able to cut it." I.Q added.

"I can handle it." Dodgers said.

"If y-y-you say so captain." Cadet replied. Their food soon arrived.

"Yummy!" Dodgers exclaimed as he stuck his knife into the meat. The knife got stuck and he started to struggle.

"Are you o-o-ok captain?" Cadet asked.

"The knife is stuck!" Dodgers replied, still pulling at the knife. Suddenly it snapped, leaving the blade in the meat.

"U-u-uh-oh." Cadet muttered.

"What is it cadet?" I.Q asked.

"We'd better le-le-run." Cadet replied as he saw Dodgers temper rise.

"Trifle with me you bad piece of meat!" Dodgers shouted as he pulled out a baseball bat.

"Uh-oh." Cadet said. He then ran out of the restaurant.

"Take this you good for nothing meal!" Dodgers shouted as he smashed his meal with the baseball bat, destroying the table but not the meat.

"THAT DOES IT!" Dodgers shouted. He proceded to throw the meat around the restaurant and smash it with the baseball bat. By the time he'd finished, everyone in the restaurant had fled and all the tables had been destroyed.

"Well, at least I've cut the meat." Dodgers said as he revealed a tiny fragment thatw as his meal.

"Yummy." He said as he threw the tiny piece of meat into his mouth and walked out of the restaurant. "Let's go cadet." Dodgers said as he walked past the cadet.

"Coming ca-ca-captain dodgers." The cadet said after forcing his mouth shut. He then followed Dodgers to the spaceship.

"Dodgers!" I.Q said to himself as he watched Dodgers' ship fly off.

* * *

Back to the present

* * *

"But a ship resembling the one that Dodgers commands was the one the Martian queen reported." The president said to I.Q.

"Dodgers ship is not a unique, I've seen at least 10 similar ships." I.Q repolied. Before they could continue they were interrupted by an explosion at the window.

"What was that?" The president asked. He was then grabbed by a martian.

"Hello Mr. President!" the kidnapper said. They turned to see Commander Z9.

"I thought you were sentenced tolife imprisonment for treason!" I.Q shouted.

"Well I escaped, now I will claim both mars and earth as my own." Commander Z9 replied.

"How did you escape?" one of the govenor generals asked.

"None of your business Wayne. Anyway I'm taknig the president as a hostage." Commander Z9 replied. "If you wish to see him again, you will surrender, now to capture mars." With that Commander Z9 climbed into a transport vehicle and fled.

"We must send the attack squad!" Mr. Jonson said.

"No, you'll kill the president." I.Q replied.

"Then what do we do?" Wayne asked.

"That vessel was from earth, we can trace it and find out where Commander Z9 is hiding." I.Q replied. Everyone went down to I.Q's laboratory.

* * *

In I.Q's lab they followed the blip on radar. They saw the blip stop at the site of a moon.

"Aha, they're at moon sigma 327." I.Q said.

"Now what?" Wayne asked.

"Now we have a look at their defences." I'Q replied. He turned on a viewing satelite and saw that the base on the moon was heavily defended.

"That base looke tough." Mr. Jonson said.

"But the president will be there." Wayne protested.

"What do we do?" Mr. Jonson asked.

"We'll send someone to infiltrate the base and rescue the president." I.Q replied.

"Who'd be stupid enough to try and infiltrate that base?" Wayne asked. "I.Q smiled.

"Dodgers." I.Q replied.

* * *

Duck Dodgers and the cadet were flying around the moon. The ship's laser cannons were blasting at the moons surface.

"Divert all power to the forward laser cannons." Dodgers ordered. The cadet was using a spanner diverting power.

"Th-th-the enery core isn't designed to…" The cadet started to protest but dodgers interrupted him.

"That's an order cadet!" Dodgers shouted. He was still firing at the moon and the energy core was beginning to overheat. The cables where the cadet was working started to spew out electricity, forcing him to stop.

"Th-th-the energy core's going to explode!" The cadet shouted. Dodgers continued firing.

"We can't give up now!" Dodgers shouted back. The energy core was close to breaking point but Dodgers was still firing.

"Almost there." Dodgers said. Just before the energy core exploded, Dodgers stopped firing and the energy core cooled down to a safe level.

"There, that should do it." Dodgers said proufly. He had written 'Duck Dodgers Rules' on the face of the moon. (A/N: Just like in the commercial, if you've seen it)

"Ca-ca-can I redivert power elseware now captain?" The cadet asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Dodgers replied. The Cadet rediverted power to the ships other functions.

* * *

"Lo-lo-looks like we've got a message coming through." The cadet said as he opened communications.

"Dodgers, thisis I.Q." I.Q said over the line.

"I read you I.Q." Dodgers replied.

"I have a mission for you, the Earth's president has been kidnapped." I.Q said.

"What! By who?" Dodgers asked.

"By Commander Z9." I.Q replied.

"I th-th-thought he was in ja-ja-prison." The Cadet said.

"He escaped, and he wants to take over both Earth and Mars." I.Q replied.

"So where is he?" Dodgers asked.

"We've traced them to a martian base on moon sigma 327." I.Q replied.

"And I'm guessing you need us to infiltrate the base to rescue the president." Dodgers said.

"Can you do it dodgers?" I.Q asked.

"I'll do anything to save the world if it's in peril." Dodgers replied.

"Good, I.Q over and out." I.Q said as he closed comms.

"Cadet, set a course for moon sigma 327." Dodgers ordered.

"Ai Ai captain dodgers." Cadet replied. They set a course and headed for Commander Z9's base.


	2. Infiltration

(A/N, Before I continue, I'd liike to thank Nightw2 for his idea about Drake Darkstar and X2's innfiltration. Hope your enjoying the story so far Nightw2 and everyone who's reading this.)

**Infiltration **

Back at the royal palace on mars, queen tyranni was talking to I.Q over the communication link.

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" Queen Tyranni asked.

"Your traitor Commander Z9 has escaped from prison. I fear that he may be after you." I.Q replied.

"Our martian army should be able to take care of Z9." Queen tyranni replied.

"I hope you're right, he kidnapped the earth's president." I.Q said.

"Do you know where he is? I'll send a fleet to aid the rescue."Queen tyranni asked.

"He's made a base on the moon sigma 327." I.Q replied.

"I know that moon, we call it Tyrannus." Queen tyranni replied.

"Well he's there, I've sent Duck Dodgers to infiltrate the base." I.Q replied.

"Our scoutships have seen earth and martian vessels worknig together on that moon." Queen tyranni replied.

"There may be a connection, leave this to Dodgers." I.Q said.

"Right, over and out." Queen tyranni replied. She then called Commander X2. "Commander X2, can you come here for a minute?".

* * *

"What is it your highness?" Commander X2 asked. Before she could answer Commander Z9 broke through the window and kidnapped the queen.

"It's been a whhile X2." Commander Z9 said.

"Let me go you traitor!" Queen tyranni shouted.

"No can do your majesty." Commander Z9 replied.

"Where are you taking my queen?" Commander X2 asked.

"I'm not saying, find her yourself." Commander Z9 replied before flying out of the window with the queen.

"MY QUEEN!" Commander X2 shouted in horror.

* * *

Duck Dodgers and the Cadet had arrived in the airspace of moon sigma 327. The cadet had stopped above the moon's surface.

"Le-le-lets get down to the surface." The cadet said.

"What are we here for again?" Dodgers asked.

"T-t-to save the president captain." The cadet replied.

"Oh yeah the president, let's destroy that base!" Dodgers ordered.

"And risk ha-ha-killing the president?" Cadet asked.

"Good point." Dodgers replied.

"Well have to in-in-sneak in to the base, activating evaporators." The cadet said.

"I hate it when my ideas are useless." Dodgers muttered to himself as he stepped into the evaporator.

* * *

Dodgers and the cadet arrived on the surface of the moon a short distance away from the main base.

"Let's go!" Dodgers said boldly. He ran towards the base but the Cadet grabbed him.

"We have to sneak in w-w-without being detected." The cadet said.

"Ok, we'll do it your way." Dodgers said with a sigh. They crept towards the base and hid behind a rock.

"I'd b-b-better look at their defences." The cadet said as he took out a pair of binoculars. He saw laser cannons, security cameras and robotic guards.

"What's the score cadet?" Dodgers asked.

"This is going to be di-di-hard." The Cadet replied. He then saw a small vent at the base of the structure. "Theres o-o-our way in."

"Well let's go then." Dodgers said boldly but cadet stopped him again.

"Captain, we need to sneak to the vent, if we rush we'll be spotted." Cadet said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the guard robots.

"What are you doing here?" The robot said.

"Uh-oh, we'd b-b-better get to the vent." The Cadet said to dodgers.

"Sneakily?" Dodgers asked but cadet pointed to the robot.

"No sir, we run." Cadet replied blankly. They ran towards the vent and made it inside before the robot caught them.

* * *

"Th-th-that was close." The cadet said as they hid in the vent.

"What do we do now?" Dodgers asked.

"Simple, we follow te v-v-vent and find the president." The Cadet replied.

"It's never simple with us." Dodgers mutttered to himself. They continued to sneak through the complex via the vent.

"Golly, this a-a-air vent is huge." The Cadet said.

"I'm guessing we need to find the prison where the president is being held." Dodgers said.

"Shhh, I can hear someone." The cadet whispered to dodgers. They were near the main room. Commander Z9 was in there, along with a captive Queen tyranni, The president of Earth and a familiar person from Earth.

"Is that star Jonson?" Dodgers asked in a whisper.

"I ha-ha-don't want to say it, but it is." The cadet replied in a whisper.

"What's he doing?" Dodgers asked.

"Let's listen" The cadet replied. They listened on the conversation.

* * *

"Finally, we'll have both worlds in my grasp." Commander Z9 said.

"We'll destroy anyone who gets in our way." Star Jonson added.

"Z9, how di you escape?" Both queen tyranni and the president of earth asked.

"Why, star here let me out, as well as Drake Darkstar." Commander Z9 replied.

"Double treason?" Queen tyranni said in amazement.

"Mr. President, since I was not elected as president, I will claim thaat title by my own means." Star Jonson said to the president.

"You traitor!" The president shouted.

"Shut your wining!" Star Jordan replied. He and commander Z9 were still unaware of Dodgers' presence.

"What shall we do?" The cadet asked.

"It's clear even to me that we can't do this alone." Dodgers

"Wow, you say some intelligent things every so often." The cadet said.

"What does that mean?" Dodgers asked. He banged his fist against the entrance of the vent causing it to fall out. He and the cadet fell out of the vent and into the throne room. Everyone turned and saw them.

* * *

"Yipe." Dodgers squeaked.

"Dodgers!" Queen tyranni and the president shouted at once.

"Dodgers!" Star Jonson and Commander Z9 said to each other.

"Hello everyone." Dodgers said to everyone.

"How did you two elude the guards?" Commander Z9 asked.

"That's a point, how did we get past the guards?" Dodgers asked the cadet.

"A-a-air vent." The cadet replied with a sigh.

"Why didn't anyone guard those areas?" Commander Z9 asked.

"No one ordered them too." Star Jonson replied.

"Figures." Dodgers said to himself.

"W-w-we need to get out of here." The Cadet said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Dodgers asked.

"Cover your eyes captain." The cadet said.

"Why?" Dodgers asked.

"I'm g-g-going to throw a fl-fl-flash bang." The cadet whispered into dodgers' ear.

"Oh Ok." Dodgers replied as he covered his eyes. The cadet closed his eyes and threw a flash bang. Everyone in the room who hah their eyes open was blinded.

"Now captain." The cadet shouted as he opened his eyes. Dodgers opened his eyes and they fled the throne room.

* * *

"Nice going cadet." Dodgers said when they were out of the throne room.

"Th-thanks captain Dodgers." The cadet replied. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Great, let's get ou of here." Dodgers said.

"I a-a-agree." The cadet replied. They had been running for a few minutes when they were stopped by a voice.

"So Dodgers, we meet again!" came a voicee.

"Who's there?" Dodgers asked. A shadow came out who revealed himself to be Drake Darkstar.

"It's d-d-darkstar!" The cadet said.

"What are you doing here?" Dodgers asked.

"Z9 asked me to act as your double if you must know. Now what are you doing here?" Darkstar replied.

"T-t-that alarm wasn't us?" The cadet asked.

"No!" Darkstar replied.

"Then who could it be?" Dodgers asked. Cadet then threw a smoke grenade and the twu were able to get away.

* * *

At the entrance of the base Commander X2 and his dog K-9 had broken an entry into the complex to look for his queen.

"Where are you my queen?" X2 asked himself. He sneaked through the building and hid from the robotic guards. He knew that he had triggered the alarm by destroying the robots outside.

"I need to find what must be the throne room." X2 said to himself. He was then jumped by a robot.

"Identify yourself!" The robot said.

"Yikes!" X2 shouted. He started to run and bumped (literally) into Duck Dodgers.

"What are you two doing here?" Commander X2 asked.

"Trying to save the president of earth." Dodgers replied.

"Z9 has him as well?" X2 asked.

"Yep." The cadet replied.

"Then if we work together, we should be able to free them all." X2 said.

"The throne room is this way, we'll all attack together." Dodgers said.

"That s-s-sounds like the ebst plan at the moment." The Cadet replied.

"Ok, let's go!" X2 shouted.

* * *

They ran back to the throne room and found that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Dodgers asked.

"They m-m-must have taken the pr-pr-prisioners down to the cells." The cadet replied.

"Where are the cells?" X2 asked.

"Beats me." Dodgers replied.

"We'll have to split up. Captain, you g-g-go that way, I'll g-g-go this way, X2 you g-g-go that way." The Cadet said.

"Hey I'm the captain here, I'll give the orders!" Dodgers shouted.

"O-o-ok captain." The cadet replied.

"I say we split up. Cadet, you go that way, I'll go this way, X2 you go that way" Dodgers said.

"T-t-that's the way I suggested we split up." The Cadet protested.

"Whatever, now let's go." Dodgers ordered. Everyone ran their separate ways.

* * *

Commander X2 and K-9 were searching the eastern side of the fortress. They ducked and dived down corridors trying to avoid the guards. Eventually they bumped into Drake Darkstar.

"Dodgers, what are you doing here?" X2 asked, not realising that it wasn't dodgers.

"Hunting you!" Darkstar replied. He pulled out a raygun and shot X2.

"What was that for dodgers?" X2 asked. Darkstar realised that Z2 thought he was dodgers and decided to play along.

"Because I hate you, now go!" Darkstar shouted.

"Fine, and I hate you too!" X2 replied, zapping Darkstar with his raygun.

"Dare to try that again?" Darkstar asked. Z2 then stopped.

"Not now dodgers, I need to find the cells." X2 said before running off to find the cells, not realising what he'd said to whom.

"I'd better find that worthless cadet ot Dodgers." Darkstar said to himself. He went off to look for the cadet.

* * *

The cadet was searching the northern side of the fort. He found the main computer that held Commander Z9 and Star Jonson's plans.

"Now l-l-lets see what he's up to." The cadet said to himself. He hacked into the computer and located the plans for domination of Earth and Mars. He then found something that shocked him.

"He wants t-t-to take over the u-u-universe as well!" The cadet said in shock. "I'd better download this for f-f-future reference." The Cadet downloaded the plans and ran to the exit but he ran into Darkstar.

* * *

"Hello cadet!" Darkstar said pretending to be dodgers.

"Are you dodgers or darkstar?" The Cadet asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Darkstar replied.

"Darkstar." The cadet said blankly.

"What makes you say that?" Darkstar asked.

"D-d-dodgers wouldn't ssay that." The cadet replied.

"Wouldn't I?" Came a voice from behind. The cadet turned round and saw dodgers climbing out of an airvent.

"Dodgers or darkstar?" The cadet asked

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Dodgers replied.

"Now I d-d-don't know who's who." The cadet said.

"He's darkstar!" Dodgers shouted.

"He's darkstar!" Darkstar shouted back.

"You're both id-id-look exactly alike, I c-c-can't tell who's who." The Cadet said. Just then darkstar's phone went off.

* * *

"What is it Z9!" Darkstar said over the phone.

"I thought you were guarding the cells, get doen there now!" Z9 said over the phone.

"Fine!" Darkstar shouted. He hung up the phone and ran off.

"W-w-we need to get out of here." The cadet said.

"But what about the president?" Dodgers asked.

"It's too dangerous f-f-for us to try alone, we'l need osme as-as-help." The Cadet replied.

"Ok, now let's sneak out through the vent!" Dodgers said.

"Actually, we're in ev-ev-evaporator range." The cadet said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Dodgers said

"What about X2?" The Cadet asked.

"He can handle himself if I know that little squirt." Dodgers said.

"Ok, activating evaporators." The cadet said. They were evaporated back to the ship.

* * *

Commander X2 and K-9 had found the cells. The queen and the president were sleeping. X2 saw Darkstar guarding the cells and thought it was dodgers.

"Dodgers, aren't you going to let them out?" X2 asked. Darkstar decided to play along.

"I like them locked up, besides I can't open the door!" Darkstar replied.

"Why not?" X2 asked.

"I dropped the key down the drain." Darkstar replied.

"You stupid earthling!" X2 shouted.

"Don't calll me stupid!" Darkstar shouted back. He drew a laser sword.

"You want a swordfight?" X2 asked as he drew his laser sword.

"Indeed I do." Darkstar replied. They began to fight outside the cells.

* * *

Back on Dodgers' ship Dodgers and the cadet were talking to I.Q over comms.

"How did it go Dodgers?" I.Q asked

"Awfully sir, the place is too well defended, we won't be able to rescue the president on our own." Dodgers replied.

"But Z9 h-h-has also captured queen tyranni." The Cadet added..

"This situation is getting serious!" I.Q said.

"I say we destroy the building." Dodgers suggested.

"But that would kill the queen and the president." I.Q replied.

"Well w-w-we can't infiltrate that bast by ourselves." The cadet said.

"Then come back to earth and arm yourselves with some weapons from my laboratory." I.Q instructed

"That's a good idea." Dodgers said.

"Ok, I.Q out." I.Q said as he closed comms.

"I st-st-still say that we need some assistance." The cadet said.

"Let's just get to I.Q's lab." Dodgers instructed.

"Y-y-yes sir." The cadet replied. They continued to head towards Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile Drake Darkstar had defeatedcommander X2 and he was now trapped in the prison along with queen tyranni and the president.

"Now a pesky meddeler is taken care off." Darkstar proudly claimed.

"What do you mean dodgers?" X2 asked.

"X2, that is not duck dodgers." The president replied.

"If it's not dodgers then who is it?" Commander X2 asked.

"He's a lookalike called Drake Darkstar, one of the most dangerous villians in the universe." The president replied.

"And with Z9 and Star Jonson, we'll take over the universe!" Drake darkstar said.

"Dodgers will stop you!" Queen tyranni shouted.

"That nunce, don't make me laugh." Darkstar said as he walked off.

"It's all up to dodgers." X2 said.

"Shall we all start writing our last wills?" The president asked.

"I won't, I still have faith in dodges." Queen tyranni replied.

"You're about the only one who has." The president said.


	3. Stasis pod

**Stasis pod**

Back on Earth, Dodgers and the cadet were outside I.Q's lab explaining the situation.

"So what exactly does Z9 want?" I.Q asked.

"I ha-ha-hacked into the computer and found plans for do-do-taking over the universe." The Cadet replied.

"He's not content with both Earth and Mars?" I.Q asked.

"Doesn't s-s-seem so." The cadet replied.

"And I'm guessing that he'll want revenge on you for foiling his plan before." I.Q said.

"P-p-probably." The cadet replied.

"What happened in his base?" I.Q asked.

"In who's base?" Dodgers asked.

"In Z9'a base!" I.Q replied.

"Oh, well oyu won't believe this but our old friend Star Jonson is a traitor." Dodgers replied.

"WHAT!" I.Q shouted.

"H-h-he's working with Z9 because he couldn't become the president." The Cadet replied.

"This is treason!" I.Q said.

"At least the earth will be safe with that forcefield." Dodgers said calmly.

"I d-d-don't know, Jonson is an expert hacker." The cader replied.

"And that Drake Darkstar is involved as well." Dodgers added.

"Your look alike?" I.Q asked

"The same." Dodgers replied.

"Dodgers, in my lab you will find some equipment that should be useful." I.Q said.

"What can we take?" Dodgers asked.

"Whatever you want." I.Q said.

"Whoppe, let's go cadet!" Dodgers shouted as he ran into the lab.

"Coming dodgers." The cadet replied as he ran after dodgers. I.Q was standing outside the lab.

"I'll regret letting dodgers have access, I just know it." I.Q said to himself. He then went back to his house. "I hope I can find the key to the stasis pod containment before Dodgers destroys it."

* * *

.Back at Z9's base, Z9, Star Jonson and Drake Darkstar were discussing the next steps.

"Do you really think dodgers is capible of stopping us?" Star Jonson asked.

"Highly unlikely, he's an idiot." Drake Darkstar replied.

"Agreed, he only beat me because he was helped by X2 and tyranni." Z9 added.

"We don't have to worry then." Star Jonson said.

"What shall we do with X2 and his dog?" Drake darkstar asked.

"Execute him at the stroke of midday Earth time in 5 days time." Z9 replied.

"Why such a long delay?" Darkstar asked.

"So he has time to tie up his affairs." Z9 replied.

"You're rather sporting aren't you." Star Jonson said.

"Indeed I am." Z9 replied.

"What shall we do if Earth and Mars launch an attack fleet?" Darkstar asked.

"They wouldn't risk killing their leaders so we're safe from attack." Z9 replied.

"Then the only threat is Duck Dodgers then." Star Jonson said.

"Shouldn't that be DUMB Dodgers?" Darkstar asked.

"That was awful." Z9 replied with a sigh.

* * *

X2 was still in the prison with the queen and the president. They were all in separate cells but could still talk to each other.

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?" Queen tyranni asked.

"None at all." The presidet replied.

"I have one." X2 said. He pulled out a packet of instant martians from his pocket, threw a bunch out of the cell and squirted them with water from his raygun, turning them into instant martians.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Queen tyranni asked.

"In front of Z9?" X2 asked in response. He then turned to the martians he created.

"Locate the keys to these cells and bring them back here!" X2 instructed his martians. They all split up and started to search the fortress for the keys.

"I hope they don't run into any guards." Queen tyranni said.

"Oh my, I never thought of that." X2 replied in shock.

* * *

Back at I.Q's lab, Dodgers had found a bunch of weapons and was trying them all out, with devastating results.

"Woohoo!" Dodgers was shouting as he was firing the weapons that he had found. He had rayguns, bazookas, disintergrating pistols and grenade launchers.

"D-d-dodgers, you're destroying the lab." The cadet said, but dodgers ignored him.

"Whem I'm armeed like this, Z9 doesn't stand a chance." Dodgers was boasting. One of the bazooka shells blew up the doorway to the stasis pod containment room.

"DODGERS!" The cadet shouted, causing dodgers to jump out of his skin.

"WHAT IS IT CADET?" Dodgers shouted back.

"You're d-d-wrecking I.Q's lab." The cadet replied.

"Err, whoops?" Dodgers replied. He looked around at the bombsite that was I.Q's lab. The only room that wasn't damaged was the stasis pod containment room.

"G-g-give me those!" The cadet said.

"Fine, take them, I'm going to look around ni here." Dodgers replied as he walked into the Stasis pod containment room.

* * *

"M-m-most of these stasis pods are e-e-empty." The cadet said as he entered the room.

"I'll bet this is where I was stored." Dodgers said.

"D-d-don't get off the subject captain." The cadet said.

"Yeah you're right, we have to save the president." Dodgers replied, walking forward and not looking where he was going.

"W-w-we have a lot of weapons, but w-w-we can't use them all at once." The cadet said.

"Are you still saying that we need some assistance?" Dodgers asked, still not looking where he was going.

"T-t-that's what I'm saying, but wh-wh-where can we find someone suitable?" The cadet asked.

"I know, it's not like you'll just walk into a suitable person while walking around aimlessly." Dodgers replied, still not looking at where he was going. He walked right into a stasis pod (Literally.).

* * *

"H-h-hey, this stasis pod is oc-oc-occupied." The cadet said as he looked at the pod's controls.

"It's occupied?" Dodgers asked.

"Y-y-yeah, by two people." The cadet replied.

"Any idea who they are?" Dodgers asked.

"All I can make out is that one's a m-m-male and the other's a fe-fe-female." The cadet replied.

"Was that even allowed?" Dodgers asked.

"I think we-we-rich couples did it." The cadet replied.

"What's their condition?" Dodgers asked.

"They're both re-re-ready to be re-re-revived." The cadet replied.

"Then revive them." Dodgers ordered.

"Sh-sh-shouldn't we wait for I.Q?" The Cadet asked.

"That's an order cadet." Dodgers replied.

"O-o-ok, I'll revive them." The cadet replied as he started up the thawing process.

"We'll be bringing back someone from the 21st century like we were." Dodgers said.

"Wh-wh-when you put it like that, I see th-th-that it's the best thing." The cadet replied.

"I wonder if we'll know them." Dodgers said.

"Pr-pr-unlikely." The Cadet replied.

* * *

Back at the base of Z9, Drake darkstar had found one of the martians that X2 had created.

"Oh lookee here, a martian wants to get past me." Darkstar said to himself. The martian adopted a fighting pose.

"You stand no chance matey." Darkstar said. He drew a laser sword and sliced the martian down the middle.

"I wonder if they are any others." Darkstar wondered to himself. He had a look around and sure enough came across another martian.

"I'll activate the alarm and call the robots to fight them." Darkstar said to himself. He smashed the alarm button and the base's alarm sounded.

In the throne room Z9 heard the alarm sound.

"Who could be infiltrating this time?" Z9 asked himself. He brought up visual and saw the martians.

"So, X2 thinks that instant martians will be able to save him does he?" Z9 said. He called some specially built defence robots.

"See these martians, prowl the fortress and destroy any that you find." Z9 ordered. The robots went of to search for the martians. One of the martians had found some keys in Star Jonson's room and had made it's way back to the cells. He gave the keys to an awaiting X2. He tried the keys but none of them worked.

"You found the wrong keys martian, try and fnid some others." X2 said. The martian went off.

"I wonder what these keys were for?" X2 asked himself.

Back in Star Jonson's room, Jonson was frantically searching his room for the keys.

"WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE EN-SUIT BATHROOMS!"" Jonson was shouting while searching for the keys.

* * *

Back in I.Q's ruined laboratory Dodgers and the Cadet were playnig cards while waiting for the stasis pod to finish thawing.

"Got any two's?" Dodgers asked.

"Go f-f-fish." The Cadet replied. Suddenly, the pod started beeping.

"What wrong?" Dodgers asked.

"The pod's going to o-o-open, the th-th-thawing process is complete." The Cadet replied. The pod opened slightly and liquid nitrogen came flooding down.

"How are they?" Dodgers asked.

"All o-o-organs are functioning, they're alive." The cadet replied.

"YES, now let's see who they are." Dodgers said. He closed his eyes and took up a military pose. He heard the pod open.

"Welcome back to Earth." Dodgers said, still with his eyes closed.

(A:N Sorry, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see who it is.)


	4. Revived

(A/N: Again, thanks to Nightw2 for the pod idea. Hope everyone's enjoying the fic so far. There won't be much action in this chapter as it'll be mainly a reunion with some old friends. Just thought I'd better warn you.)

**Revived**

At Z9's bbase the martians that X2 had created were searching for the keys to the cells. Most of them kept onn running into guard robots.

"Destroy the martian." The robot would blurt out before it fired a powerful ray at the martian. The martians would be destroyed and turned back into pellets. One of them found his way to the throne room but ran into Z9.

"What have we here?" Z9 asked sarcastically. The martian assumed a fighting pose.

"You think you can defeat me." Z9 said with a chuckle. He drew a light sword and sliced the martian into cubes. He did not know that another martian had entered the throne room, taken some keys and sneaked out.

* * *

Back in the cells X2 was getting worried.

"I hope my martians find the keys." X2 said to himself. Just then a martian with some keys appeared.

"I hope these are the keys." X2 said to himself as he took the keys from the martian. He tried the keys and one of them opened his cell door.

"Thank you martian, now make yourself useful and destroy any robots that you find." X2 instructed. The martian went off. X2 then freed the president and Queen tyranni.

"Thank you X2." Queen tyranni said as she kissed him on the cheek. X2 was dazed from the kiss.

"Shouldn't we try and escape?" The president asked.

"Let's go." Queen tyranni replied. They all fled the cells.

* * *

Back in I.Q's lab, the pod had fully opened but the room was full of smoke so Dodgers and the cadet couldn't see who they'd freed.

"My name is Captain Duck Dodgers, who are you?" Dodgers asked.

"Daffy old chum!." Came a voice from the direction of the pod.

"Where are we?" Another voice asked.

"Say, those voices sounds very familiar." Dodgers said.

"C-c-clearing the smoke." The cadet said. The smoke cleared and Dodgers was amazed at who he saw.

"Bugs? Lola?" Dodgers said with amazement. (A/N, good guess Martiangirl and sorry but you don't win a prize as I don't know what to give. Lol. If you've read my other fics it was probably easy though.)

"Eh…What's up duck?" Bugs replied.

"It's good to see you two again." Lola added.

"G-g-great to see you two as w-w-well." The cadet replied.

"What time period is it doc?" Bugs asked.

"It's the 24½ century." Dodgers replied.

"DODGERS!" Came an angry voice from the lab.

"Uh,oh." Dodgers said in a slight panic.

* * *

I.Q came storming into the room.

"Dodgers, look what you…" I.Q started to shout ut stopped when he saw Bugs and Lola.

"Look what I what?" Dodgers asked.

"Who's that?" Lola asked the cadet.

"T-t-that's I.Q high, a scientist." The Cadet replied.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs remarked.

"Did you two release these two?" I.Q asked the cadet.

"Eh, what?" Dodgers asked.

"Y-y-yes, we released them." The Cadet replied.

"Thank you!" I.Q said.

"Was it a good thing?" Dodgers asked.

"Yes, now there's a ray of hope." I.Q replied.

"What do you mean doc?" Bugs asked.

"Is the world in danger?" Lola asked.

"Terrible danger." I.Q replied. Dodgers was looking around the room and found some more occupied pods.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think these pods are occupied as well." Dodgers called out. I.Q and the Cadet came over.

"Yep, they're occupied." I.Q replied.

"By who?" Dodgers asked.

"This o-o-one has a fe-fe-female." The cadet replied while looking at one of the pods.

"This one has a male." I.Q said while examining another.

"What about this one?" Lola asked pointing to the third one. The Cadet came over.

"L-l-looks like a m-m-male and a fe-fe-female like you two." The cadet replied.

"What's their status?" Dodgers asked.

"They're all suitable for revival." I.Q replied.

"Sh-sh-shall we revive them?" The Cadet asked. I.Q smiled.

"Go ahead, I need to talk to Bugs and Lola." I.Q replied.

"In-in-activating thawing process." The cadet said as he activated the pods.

* * *

While the pods were defrosting I.Q was talking to Bugs and Lola.

"Pepole will be amazed to see you two." I.Q said.

"Why doc?" Bugs asked.

"Because you two had been in stasis for so long that you two had become a legegd." I.Q replied.

"We were in stasis that long?" Lola asked in amazement.

"I still remember why we had to go into stasis." Bugs said.

"We've figured that there was some kind of global disaster in the 21st century." I.Q said.

"There was, A meteorite fell into the Pacific ocean causing a humungous tidal wave." Bugs replied.

"That's why we and so many other toons went into stasis." Lola added.

"What's this about the world being in danger?" Bugs asked.

"It's a ex martian commander called Z9." I.Q replied.

"What's he up to?" Lola asked.

"Earth and mars recently signed a peace treaty but he has betrayed mars and plans to take over the universe." I.Q replied.

"We won't let Earth be dominated." Bugs said.

"We need to sort out the essentials but we'll help if necessary." Lola added.

"Thank you." I.Q said.

"Eh, no problem doc." Bugs replied.

"by the way, all your old belongings are still around." I.Q said.

"Where are they?" Lola asked.

"They're in the Global Celebrity Museum." I.Q replied.

"We should go there afetr we find somewhere to live." Bugs said. They were interrupted the Cadet.

* * *

"I.Q, the pods are op-op-opening." The Cadet said. Everyone went to the pods that were about to open. The first to open was the one with the lone female.

"Welcome back to Earth, I am Captain Duck Dodgers." Dodgers introduced himself.

"Daffy?" Came a voice from the smoke.

"I-it can't be…" Dodgers said in amazement.

"W-w-who captain?" The Cadet asked.

"Melissa!" Dodgers repiled in shock. Indeed the pod contained Melissa. She looked around and saw Dodgers. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Daffy!" Melissa shouted. She jomped out of the pod and into Dodger's arms.

"I thought I'd lost you." Dodgers replied, his eyes filled with tears.

"I never realised that Dodgers had a heart." I.Q said.

"So t-t-touching." The Cadet added.

* * *

"The second pod is opening guys." Bugs interrupted. It was the pod with the lone male.

"I'll welcome him dodgers while you catch up with your lady friend." I.Q said.

"Thanks sir." Dodgers replied and he and Melissa embraced.

The second pod opened, filling the room with smoke.

"Welcome back to Earth. My name is I.Q High." I.Q introduced. A beeping was heard from the pod.

"I think I know who's in there." Bugs said with a smile.

"It has to be the Roadrunner." Lola added. Sure enough it was.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner beeped as the pod opened. He jumped out of the pod and looked around his surroundings.

"Welcome to the future roadrunner." Bugs said.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner replied. He started to race around the lab (well, what was left of it anyway).

"I w-w-wonder who's in the final pod." The cadet said.

"Well we'll find out now, it's about to open." Dodgers replied after finishing his embrace with Melissa.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the fnial pod as it was opening. It comtained a male and a female.

"C-c-can I welcome them home captain?" The Cadet asked.

"Why not." Dodgers replied.

"T-t-thanks." The cadet replied. The pod opened and the room filled with smoke.

"W-w-welcome back to E-e-earth. This is t—the 24½ c-c-century." The Cadet said.

"How long were we in stasis then?" A familiar voice asked.

"I'm not sure." Another familiar voice replied. Bugs recognised both voices.

"Tweety? Aaooga?" Bugs asked. The smoke cleared and indeed, Tweety and Aaooga were standing before them.

"Where are we?" Tweety asked.

"You're in my lab, well what remains of it." I.Q replied.

"What century is it?" Aaooga asked.

"The 24½ century." Dodgers replied.

"Is that you daffy?" Tweety asked.

"Call me Duck Dodgers please." Dodgers replied.

"Who else is here?" Aaooga asked.

"Well, there's me, Lola, Roadrunner, Dodgers, Melissa and the Cadet." Bugs replied.

"The cadet reminds me of Porky pig." Tweety said.

"T-t-that's because I am P-p-porky pig." The Cadet replied.

"That explains everything." Aaooga said.

"Well we'd better get you lot settled into homes," I.Q suggested.

"Then you lot can help us save the universe." Dodgers said.

"What do you mean?" Aaooga asked.

"W-w-we'll explain later, let's get you lot se-se-settled into a home." The cadet replied.

"Good idea!" Everyone replied. They left the lab and went into the main city of Earth.


	5. Rehabilitation

**Re-habilitation**

Dodgers, The Cadet and I.Q had revived some friends from Dodgers' past. They were in the big city to help re-habilitate them into society. Firstly they went to the building society to sort out houses.

"Dodgers, I have to go and speak to the world's leaders." I.Q said;.

"Ok, leave everything to me." Dodgers repliied proudly.

"Erm, perhaps we should try this ourselves." Bugs whispered into Lola's ear.

"Bugs, I know as much of this new world as much as you do, we need dodgers." Lola replied.

"I guess you're right." Bugs replied with a sigh. The cadet overheard the conversation.

"D-d-don't worry guys, I'll make sure dodgers d-d-doen't mess up." The cadet said reassurringly.

"Thanks pal." Bugs replied.

"How long do you want for re-habilitation?" I.Q asked.

"A day to sort out where we're going to live and get our belongings should be enough." Bugs replied.

"We'll look around when the threat from Z9 is dealt with." Lola added.

"Very well, give this note to the manager of the Global Celebrity Museum and you should be able to get your old belongings back." I.Q said.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied.

"Don't mention it. Now I must go." I.Q replied.

"See ya I.Q." Dodgers said.

"Dodgers, the fate of our worlds lies with you and your friends." I.Q reminded him.

"W-w-we won't let you down." The Cadet replied but I.Q was already heading to meet Earth's leaders.

"Who wants to bet that he'll mess up?" Bugs asked in a whisper. Lola heard him.

"Bugsy, I know he's an idiot but we have no one to turn to." Lola whispered into Bugs' ear.

"That's true." Bugsr replied with a sigh.

"We'd better look for some housing." Tweety said.

"As long as I'm with Daffy, I'm OK." Melissa replied.

"Melissa sweetheart, can you call me dodgers when we're in public?" Dodgers asked.

"Ok da…dodgers." Melissa replied. Everyone went into the estate agents.

* * *

Dodgers and the cadet went up to the clerk in the estate agents.

"Welcome dodgers, what do you need?" The clerk asked.

"We have some friends from stasis that need a home ASAP." Dodgers replied.

"And who might your friends be?" The clerk asked.

"Don't you recognise them?" Dodgers asked.

"They do look like celebrities from the past but you have no proof." The Clerk replied.

"D-d-do one of your famous c-c-phrases guys." The Cadet said to the others.

"Eh…What's up doc?" Bugs said as his catchphrase.

"Don't ever call me, doll." Lola said as her catchphrase.

"Beep Beep!" Roadrunner blurted out.

"I taught I taw a puddy Tat!" Tweety said as his catchphrase. Aaooga did her signature wolf howl. The clerk's eyes widened.

"So authentic, you guys are the real deal!" The clerk shouted in amazement.

* * *

"About some accomodation doc." Bugs said to the clerk.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to stay with dodgers." Melissa said.

"That makes things easier, now how many houses will be needed?" The clerk asked.

"Isn't that a stupid question?" Dodgers asked.

"But I can't tell if those two are married or not." The clerk replied pointing to Tweety and Aaooga.

"Good point, are you two married?" Dodgers asked. Aaooga replied to this by showing a diamond ring on her right wing.

"That's a nice ring but it doesn't answer my question." Dodgers said.

"Can't you tell the obvioous?" Lola asked dodgers. She slapped him on the back of his head and his eyes fell out.

"Stop rolling your eyes duck." Bugs remarked as he watched Dodgers' eyes roll on the floor and stop at Melissa's feet. Everyone started laughing. Melissa picked up the eyes. "Doesn't that disturb you Melissa?" Tweety asked.

"I'm used to it. It happened all the time before we had to go into stasis." Melissa replied as she gave the eyes back to dodgers.

"To answer you question, we married a year before we had to go into stasis." Aaooga replied.

"Perhaps I need some new eyeballs." Dodgers remarked as he put his eyes back inn their sockets.

"That's not the only new thing you need." Bugs joked. The clerk was checking the computers throught this conversation.

* * *

"You're in luck, we have 3 vacant houses that you lot can move into." The clerk finally said. "To an extent, they should already be furnished. You'll need your own storage draws but that's about it."

"Excellent." Lola replied.

"That's a relief." Aaooga replied with a sigh of relief.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner beeped cheerfully.

"They're on the outskirts of the city, 22, 23 and 24, spaceway lane." The clerk said as he gave Bugs, Tweety and Roadrunner leaflets about the houses.

"A nice small house for the two of us, it's perfect." Lola said as she looked at the leaflet of their house.

"It won't be quite the same as our old burrow but it'll do." Bugs said.

"Yeah." Lola replied with a smile.

"It will be a bit big for us." Aaooga said to tweety as she looked through their leaflet.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to manage." Tweety replied.

Roadrunner looked through his leaflet then looked at the clerk.

"Is anything wrong sir?" The clerk asked. Roadrunner held up a sign that read "Roadrunners can't read."

"I'll r-r-read it for you." The cadet said as he saw the sign.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner replied. The cadet read the leaflet for roadrunner.

* * *

After reading the leaflets for a bit, the gorup made their decicion.

"We'll take this house." Bugs said giving the clerk the leaflet.

"We've decided that the house will be far too big." Tweety said as he gave back their leaflet.

"Beep Beep."Roadrunner said.

"What did he say?" The clerk asked.

"I'll use the tr-tr-translator." The cadet replied. He used a translator and translated what Roadrunner had said.

"He said he'll t-t-take the house in his leaflet." The Cadet finally said.

"What are you two going to do?" Bugs asked tweety and Aaooga.

"If we can get a birdhouse we'll be ok." Tweety replied.

"Our house has a garden, we'll get one for you two." Lola suggested.

"Thank you." Aaooga replied.

"If you lot will just sign this contract, you'kk have your houses." The clerk said. Bugs and Lola went up to the desk.

"Are you coming to sign your contract?" Bugs asked the roadrunner. Roadrunner held up a sign that said "I can't read so I won't know what I'm agreeing to."

"That's true." Lola replied.

"Don't worry, I've read the contract, there's nothing bad, we're getting these houses for free since we've been ressurected from stasis." Bugs said as he singed his contract.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner replied. He went up and signed his contract by holding a pen with his mouth.

* * *

"Here are your keys." The clerk said as he handed them some glowing orbs.

"How do we use these doc?" Bugs asked as he looked at the glowing orb.

"Oh, I forgot, you haven't used these keys before, sorry." The clerk replied apologetically.

"Easy mistake to make." Dodgers said under his breath.

"How do we use them?" Lola asked.

"Here's a sample lock." The clerk replied as he showed everyone a small cup shaped device.

"So you put the orb into the cup?" Bugs asked.

"Exactly, the cup will only detect the design of a certain orb and each is unique." The clerk replied.

"Would it be possible to duplicate these orbs?" Lola asked.

"It is but it is very expensive and takes a couple of days." The clerk replied.

"Bugs, shouldn't we get our stuff from the museum?" Lola asked.

"Ok babe, let's head to that museum." Bugs replied.

"A-a-all aboard to the G-g-global C-c-celebrity M-m-museum." The cadet said at the transport vehicle.

"You sound like a train conductor." Dodgers remarked. The cadet chuckled.

* * *

Back at Z9's base X2, Queen tyranni and the president were trying to escape fro the base.

"Are we in evaporator range commander?" Queen tyranni asked.

"No not yet." X2 replied. They continued to creep down the hall. They eventually found an ammunition store.

"X2, if we arm ourselves, we'll stand a much greater chance of getting out of here." Queen tyranni suggested.

"Good idea." The president replied.

"Can you use firearms mr. President?" X2 asked.

"I was in the military before I was elected president." The president replied.

"Very well." X2 said as he gave the president a raygun.

"Now we should be ok if we run into any trouble." Queen tyranni sais as she picked up an energy bazooka.

"Let's get out of here and back to my ship." X2 said as they left the ammunition store.

* * *

Back on Earth the group had arrived at the Global Celebrity Museum. It was close to closing time. They went in and spoke to the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Global Celebrity Museum, how may I assist you?" The receptionist asked.

"We'd like to speak to the manager." Dodgers replied.

"What about?" The receptionist asked. She hadn't noticed Bugs and Lola because they were hiding and were waiting for a certain line before they jumped out.

"A-a-about the belongings of Bugs and L-l-lola bunny." The cadet replied.

"Those two are in stasis, what could you use them for?" The receptionist asked. At that phrase, Bugs and Lola jumped up and surprised her.

"Eh, guess you didn't know that we'd been revived." Bugs said.

"Now, about our belongings." Lola added as she gave over the slip of paper I.Q had given them. The receptionist read the paper with shock..

"Very well, I will call the manageress." The receptionist replied.

"The manager's a female?" Dodgers asked.

"Yes." The receptionist replied. She phoned the manageress and veentually turned to the group.

"She was actually expecting you." The receptionist said.

"How did she know we were coming?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know, anyway would you follow me." The receptionist replied. She led Bugs and Lola to the manageress' office.

* * *

When they reached the office a familiar voice invited them in.

"I've like, been expecting you two, come in and like, sit down."

"That voice sounds familiar." Bugs said as they entered the room. They sat down and saw that the manageress was in fact Shirley McLoon.

"Shirley?" Lola asked on surprised.

"Nice to see you again." Shirley replied.

"You're the manageress of this place?" Bugs asked.

"Yep." Shirley replied.

"I seem to remember you being depressed during the days before the disaster." Bugs said.

"And you spent lots more time with Pluck Ducky." Lola added.

"That's because I foresaw that he wouldn't survive the disaster." Shirley replied with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Eh, do you know why we're here?" Bugs asked.

"Sure do, and I've got your old belongings ready for you." Shirley replied. She opened a cupboard and all of Bugs and Lola's old belongings were there.

"Thanks Shirley." Bugs said.

"Now we need to get these to the movement vehicle waiting for us." Lola said.

"Leave that to me." Shirley said. She levitated the belongings with her powers and sent them down to the awaiting vehicle. They landed on Dodgers. Bugs saw this from the window.

"OW!" Dodgers screamed in pain. Melissa started frantically trying to move the belongings.

"Heh, pressed duck." Bugs smirked.

"Oops, who did I squash?" Shirley asked.

"Dodgers." Bugs replied

"No big loss then." Shirley said with a smirk.

"You're powers are stronger than before." Lola complemented.

"Being in a position of authoority inreases my power." Shirley replied.

"See you Shirley." Lola said

"Bye guys." Shirley replied.

* * *

Bugs and Lola went down to where their belongings were. Melissa had just finished moving the last possesion of Dodgers' back.

"Dodgers, are you ok?" Melissa asked in a panic. Dodgers got up and pumped himself back into shape.

"I'm fine Melissa." Dodgers replied, still very dazed. Melissa embraced him.

"I'm so relieved." Melissa said.

"Can we get to our houses now?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Lola added.

"And we need a birdhouse." Tweety said.

"O-o-ok, let's go." The cadet said. Everyone got into the transport vehicle and went off to spaceway lane.

"You realise that there's no way you'll be able to hide from the press." Dodgers said, trying to scare Bugs and Lola.

"We're used to it." Lola replied.

* * *

Back at Z9's base X2, Queen Tyranni and the president were fighting their way through hoardes of robots to get out of the base.

"We're finally at the exit." X2 said. Everyone was exhausted.

"There's more coming." Queen Tyranni shouted pointing to some more robots.

"I'm exhausted." The president replied, struggling to stand up.

"We need to get within evaporattor range or we'll never make it off this planet." X2 shouted. They fled the building but were ambushed in a clearing.

"Rogue centurions." Queen tyranni said in shock.

"We'll have to destroy them." X2 said as he started firing his raygun. Eventually, Z9 appeared with Star Jonson and Drake Darkstar.

"What have we here?" Z9 asked sarcastically.

"Z9, you won't get away with this!" Queen tyranni shouted.

"I believe we already have." Z9 replied.

"What are you going to do to us?" X2 asked.

"We're going to kill you all." Darkstar replied.

"Perhaps I can get a message to I.Q and ask him to revive Bugs and Lola." The president suggested, completely unaware that they had already been ressurected.

"Those two are only a silly legend, they don't exist." Star Jonson replied.

"Get them!" Z9 ordered. Centurions closed in on the group.

"Now what do we do?" Quieen tyranni asked.

"Hey, we're within evaporator range." X2 said in shock. He activated the evaporators and eeryone was back on his ship.

"Now let's get out of here." X2 shouted. He fled the airspace of the base. Z9 was cursing.

"I'll get you yet X2!" Z9 shouted.

"What shall we do now?" Darkstar asked.

"Let's head home and have a game of scrabble." Z9 suggested.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone had arrived at the houses. Tweety and Aaooga were going to spend the night in Bugs and Lola's house.

"Thanks for your help." Bugs said.

"Don't mention it pal." Dodgers replied.

"I was talking to the cadet." Bugs said.

"N-n-no problem Bugs." The Cadet replied. Dodgers showed a look of disgust.

"Don't worry Dodgers, I still care for you." Melissa said while she stroked his bill. Dodgers' eyes lit up.

"We could use some help egtting our things into our house." Lola said.

"Sure thing pal, cadet, let's help them with their stuff." Dodgers replied.

"Ai Ai captain." The cadet replied.

* * *

They helped Bugs and Lola gte their belongings into the right places. Bugs was having a hard time deciding where the cupboard should go in their bedroom.

"A little to the left please." Bugs said. Dodgers and the cadet moved the cupboard to the left.

"Uhh, maybe a tiny bit to the right." Bugs said. Dodgers and the cadet moved the cupboard to the right.

"Uhh, maybe a tiny bit to the left." Bugs said. Dodgers and the cadet moved the cupboard to the left.

"Uhh, maybe a tiny bit to the right." Bugs said. Dodgers and the cadet moved the cupboard to the right.

"Uhh, maybe a tiny bit to the left." Bugs said. Dodgers and the cadet moved the cupboard to the left.

"Perfect." Bugs finally said. Dodgers and the cadet collapsed exhausted.

"Everything''s set up, this is our new home." Lola said with stars in her eyes.

"Can we go now?" Dodgers asked.

"Sure, thanks for your help." Lola replied.

"No problem." Dodgers said. Lola gave a blank look.

"I was talking to the cadet." Lola said blankly.

"Guess I'm as popular as ever." Dodgers replied sarcastically as he and the cadet returned to their transport vehicle. Melissa followed them.

"Where are we going now?" Melissa asked.

"Back to the ship, that's effectively my home." Dodgers replied.

"Will I still be able to stay with you?" Melissa asked.

"The c-c-captani has had a d-d-double bed for ages," The cadet replied, "You c-c-could sleep with him."

"Yeah, you two were married before you went into stasis." Bugs added. Dodgers and Melissa looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Well we'd better be off." Dodgers said.

"W-w-we'll pick you lot up at 12:00 for the in-in-infiltration." The cadet added.

"See you then." Tweety replied.

"I'm actually rather excited." Aaooga said.

"So am I Aaooga." Tweety replied. They waved as they watched the small transport ship return to Dodgers' ship.

* * *

Roadrunner was looking around his accommodation. The cadet had transformed it into an almost perfect replica of the desert where he 'played' with Wil-e coyote. He settled down on a small bed. He Beeped with satisfaction and went to sleep.

* * *

Dodgers, Melissa and the Cadet had returned to the starship. Melissa bad brought a suitcase of her belongings when she went into stasis. Dodgers led her to his room.

"Well sweety, here's our room." Dodgers said as he helped Melissa into the room.

"Finally, I am so tired." Melissa replied.

"So am I." Dodgers said. They changed into sleeping attire.

"I'm glad I'm back with you Daffy." Melissa said.

"When I fist came out of stasis, I panicked and tried to find you." Dodgers replied.

"Can I come with you when we nifiltraye Z9's base?" Melissa asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Dodgers asked in response.

"I can wield a firearm." Melissa replied.

"Good enough for me." Dodgers said.

"Goodnight Daffy." Melissa said.

"Goodnight sweetie, glad to be with you again." Dodgers replied. They embraced and kissed briefly before they went to sleep.

* * *

Back at Bugs and Lola's house, Tweety and Aaooga were setteling down on a cushion placed on a worktop in the kitchen. They had a small blanket to lay over themselves.

"I'm glad we're out of stasis." Tweety said.

"I still remember the times before we went into stasis like it was yesterday." Aaooga replied.

"So do I Aaooga." Tweety said.

"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga said as she snuggled close to Tweety.

"Goodnighht Aaooga." Tweety replied. They embraced and kissed before going to sleep.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were settling down for bed and talking about the future.

"I hope it doesn't take us long to get used to this new technology." Lola said.

"It shouldn't do, at least there's a food dispenser." Bugs repiled.

"This century is going to be very convienent for us." Lola said.

"Don't foprget, we're infiltrating tomorrow." Bugs said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we need to sleep so we're reddy." Lola replied as she snuggled close to Bugs.

"Yeah, goodnight Baby." Bugs said.

"Goodnight Babe." Lola replied. They embraced and kiseed before going to sleep.

* * *

(A/N; again, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. It will really pick up in he next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far.)


	6. Infiltration part 2

**Infiltration part 2**

At around 8:00 in the morning, the phone in Bugs and Lola's house started to ring. Lola had just woken up. She put on a nightrobe and went to the phone.

"How do you answer this thing?" Lola asked herself in frustration. She saw a flashing green button andtried pressing it. A communications screen activated and I.Q was shown on the screen.

"Morning Lola." I.Q greeted.

"You're lucky I was awake already," Lola replied.

"Why, are you grouchy if you're disturbed?" I.Q asked with a chuckle. Lola gave him a very evil look.

"I'm grouchy when I've just woken up so I won't appreciate jokes." Lola replied.

"Sorry, anyway, is Bugs awake?" I.Q asked. As he said this, a tired Bugs Bunny came through dressed in a nightrobe.

"Morning Bugs." Lola greeted. Bugs looked at the communication screen.

"Is this the equivalent of a phone?" Bugs asked.

"Morning Bugs, and to answer your question, yes it is." I.Q replied.

"What's the reason for this call?" Lola asked.

"I thought you'd like a rundown of how these houses work." I.Q replied.

"That would be useful." Bugs said.

"Ok, you should see a square box coming out of the communication box." I.Q said. A black box came out of the device.

"Got it." Lola replied as she grabbed the box.

"What is it?" Bugs asked.

"It's a modern floppy disc, after I've hung up, place it in the projection unit and it will give you the rundown of the appliances." I.Q said.

"Where's the projection unit?" Lola asked.

"Over there." I.Q replied pointing to a circular devicee in the corner.

"Thanks I.Q" Bugs said.

"What time will you be heading over to Z9's base?" I'Q asked.

"The cadet said that they'd pick us up at about 12:00." Lola replied.

"I wish you luck. See you." I.Q said as he hung up. Tweety and Aaooga flew into the room soon after.

* * *

"Morning you guys." Bugs greeted.

"Morning you two." Aaooga replied. Lola noticed that Aaooga was wet.

"Aaooga, you're wet, what happened?" Lola asked politely.

"I tried to have a bath in the sink but didn't know how it worked." Aaooga replied.

"I asked how we get water and the tap turned on and Aaooga got soaked." Tweety added.

"Well, I.Q gave us a disc to show us how everything works, let's all watch it together." Lola suggested.

"Good idea Lola." Bugs replied as he put the disc in the projection unit.

* * *

Back on Dodgers' ship, Dodgers had just woken up. He moved lowly so as not to disturb Melissa, who was still asleep. He was going to the wardrobe when a voice called to him.

"Morning daffy."

Dodgers turned around to see Melissa, now wide awake ad sitting up in bed.

"Did I disturb you?" Dodgers asked.

"No you didn't I was waking up anyway." Melissa replied.

"That's a relief." Dodgers said. He continued to go to the wardrobe butMelissa grabbed his arm.

"Get back in bed for a few minutes." Melissa said, practically dragging dodgers into bed.

"What do you want?" Dodgers asked. Melissa grabbed dodgers and pulled him close.

"I want to make love to you." Melissa replied slyly before plating a kiss on dodgers mouth.

"Well, it has been a while." Dodgers replied before returning the kiss.

* * *

Back at Bugs and Lola's house the group had finished watching the tutorial box on how to use their house.

"Well, now we know how to use the house, why don't we get some food?" Bugs suggested.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry." Tweety replied.

"I need to have a wash and get dressed first." Lola said as she went into the bathroom. "Ok Babe." Bugs replied. He kissed Lola on the cheek.

"Would you like to come as well?" Lola asked seductively.

"I need to talk to Tweety and Aaooga." Bugs replied.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Lola said, slightly dissapointed but understanding, as she kissed Bugs on the mouth. She then went into the bathroom. Bugs turned to Tweety and Aaooga.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Tweety asked.

"Your role in the infiltration of Z9's base." Bugs replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Aaooga asked.

"You're too small to use firearms so I'd like you two to be scouts." Bugs replied.

"Why scouts?" Tweety asked.

"You'll be able to sneak in without being spotted easily and you'll be able to find Z9 and the presiddent." Bugs replied.

"What if we are found?" Aaooga asked.

"If you stay in the ventilation system you should be ok." Bugs replied.

"Ok, we'll do it." Tweety said.

"Thanks guys." Bugs replied Lola came back into the room wearing a red shirt and matching jeans.

* * *

"Aren't you going to get dressed Bugs?" Aaooga asked.

"Nothing is his normal attire." Lola replied.

"That's true." Tweety said.

"Doesn't it worry you slightly?" Aaooga asked.

"I don't get worried at all, not even when he cross dresses to get rid of Elmer Fudd." Lola replied.

"I wonder if he came out of stasis." Bugs said to himself.

"Let's get some food." Tweety said.

"Good idea." Lola replied. They went into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile X2 was taking Queen tyranni and the president to a secret hiding place on a moon they called Epzero. It had an abandoned martian outpost where X2 thought they would be safe.

"You should be safe here." X2 said as they landed on the moon.

"Thank you X2." Queen Tyranni replied.

"I'll inform Earth that you're here Mr. President." X2 said to the president.

"Thank you." The presidsent replied.

"Let's go K-9." X2 said. There was no response.

"K-9?" X2 called. There was still no response. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh my, K-9 is still in Z9's base." X2 shouted in horror.

"What are you going to do?" Qqueen tyranni asked.

"I'm going to save him." X2 replied.

"If you must, but please come back." Queen tyranni said.

"I will your highness." X2 replied. Tyranni then kissed X2 on the cheek, making him giddy.

"Perhaps I should order the martian fleet to attack the base." Queen tyranni said.

"It would be safe to do so now that you're out." X2 replied as he headed to his ship.

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone was outside Bugs and Lola's house, waiting for Dodgers, the Cadet and Melissa to arrive. It was now 11:55.

"When will they be here?" Tweety asked.

"Any minute now." Bugs replied.

"What's that?" Lola asked pointing up at a small vehicle descending.

"That must be them." Aaooga replied. Sure enough, the vehicle descended down and Dodgers stepped out. The Cadet soon followed.

"I-I-is everyone pr-pr-ready?" The cadet asked.

"Ready!" Bugs and Lola replied simultaneously.

"We're prepared." Tweety replied.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner replied

"Then let's go to save the president." Dodgers proudly said. Everyone got into the transport vehicle and they returned to Dodgers' ship.

* * *

Back at Z9's base, Z9, Draks Darkstar and Star Jonson were discussing on what to do.

"With our prisioners free we could become the target of a full scale offense." Z9 said.

"But Earth does not yet know that his president is free, they may still send Dodgers on an infiltration." Star Jonson replied

"What would happen if we captured Dodgers when he arrives?" Z9 asked.

"Well, he became a hero after you went into prison the first time." Jonson replied.

"I recon that Earth might discuss his release." Z9 said.

"Actually dodgers wouldn't be a huge loss to earth." Darkstar replied.

"That's true." Jonson replied. K-9 was hiding behind a wall listening on the conversation. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Z9 asked. A centurion entered the room.

"Sir, a Martian ship has entered the airspace." The centurion said.

"So, X2 is here." Z9 said with glee.

"But there's a martian army with him." The centurion added. Star Jonson looked worried.

"What shall we do?" Darkstar asked.

"Deploy the robotic fleet, destroy all martian ships." Z9 ordered. At that order a squadron of thousands of battle droids flew towards the martian fleet.

* * *

X2 was in the head of the fleet. He saw the battle droids heading towards the fleet. He opened comms to the fleet.

"Destroy those battle droids, I'm going down to the surface." X2 ordered before evaporating himself to the surface. Dodgers and his ship arrived on the scene a few minutes after.

"What's going on over there?" Lola asked as she looke out the window and saw the space battle between the martian fleet and the battle droids.

"W-w-why are the m-m-martians risking the life of ty-ty-their queen?" The cadet also asked.

"It doesn't matter, take us within evaporator range." Dodgers replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Melissa asked. Everyone gave a thumbs up.

"Ok, l-l-let's go save everyone." The cadet said. They went to the evaporator room.

* * *

"Eh, what do these things do?" Bugs asked when they reached the evaporator room.

"Think of them as teleporters." Dodgers replied.

"Are they safe da…dodgers?" Melissa asked.

"Perfectly safe Melissa, I've been using them for a long time." Dodgers replied.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't know how they worked." Lola said.

"Suit yourself." Dodgers replied. Everyone got into the evaporators.

"A-a-activating evaporators." The cadet said. They were teleported on the moon but a distance from the base. They appeared right next to X2.

* * *

"Oh hello X2." Dodgers said blankly when they appeared. X2 looked and looked att everyone, but Bugs and Lola in particular.

"Bugs?" X2 asked.

"Eh, what up darth?" Bugs asked sarcastically.

"Marvin?" Lola asked.

"My name is Commander X2!" X2 replied.

"Whatever Marvin." Tweety replied.

"You're asking for trouble." X2 said, his temper rising. The cadet interrupted.

"Hey, aren't we su-su-meant to be fr-fr-allies?" The cadet asked. X2 calmed down.

"You're right." X2 replied.

"We're here to save the president of earth." Aaooga said.

"He's safe." X2 replied.

"Wh-wh-where is he?" The cadet asked.

"He's on a moon we call Epzero." X2 replied.

"You mean the one we call delta 219?" Dodgers asked.

"That's the one." X2 replied.

"Has it occurred to use the same code for both planets for the moons?" Melissa asked.

"What?" Dodgers asked. Melissa sighed.

"If the president is free why are you here?" Bugs asked.

"To save K-9." X2 replied.

"Your dog?" Lola asked

"Yep." X2 replied

"We might as well go." Dodgers said but Lola grabbed him.

"I came here for some action, we're going to infiltrate that base and defezt Z9!" Lola shouted at Dodgers.

"T-t-that told you." The cadet said with a smirk.

"Fine, we'll infiltrate, ubt not the vents please?" Dodgers asked.

"Why not?" Bugs asked but Melissa knew the reason.

"I forgot, you're clustraphobic." Melissa said. Dodgers nodded his head with shame.

"What does that mean?" Tweety asked.

"It's a fear of compressed spaces." Aaooga replied

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Lola said. They ran to the front gate and hid behind a rock.

* * *

The group peeped out from the rock and saw a group of centurions guarding the entrance. They also saw a centurion in front of the air vent.

"Looks like they've upped security since our last visit." Dodgers said.

"We'll have to destroy the centurions." X2 added.

"How are we going to do that?" Aaooga asked.

"Like this." Bugs replied. He picked up a stone ant threw it at one of the centurions.

"Who threw that?" The centurion shouted.

"Your turn Lola." Bugs whispered to Lola. She used ventriliquism to sound like one of the centurions. One was pointing to another out of confusion.

"He did it!" Lola said, making it sound like it came from the pointing centurion. The centurion who was hit fell for it completely and turned to the centurion that Lola blamed.

"Why did you throw a rock at me Bob?" The first centurion asked.

"I didn't Ricky!" Bob replied.

"Don't lie Bob." Ricky said. The other centurions came by to see what was going on.

"What's this all about?" Onew of them asked.

"Bob threw a rock at me!" Ricky replied.

"Did not!" Bob replied.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!" The other centurions had started to get annoyed.

"STOP FIGHTING!" One of the centurions shouted.

"Not until this piece of junk apologises!" Ricky snapped back.

"I am not a piece of Junk!" Bob shouted.

"You will be if you don't apologise!" Ricky snapped back. One of the centurions allowed himself to get carried away and he shot Bob.

"I wanted him to apologise!" Ricky shouted as he shot the centurion that shot Bob. Eventually it escalated into a huge fight. By the time it was over all of the centurions were destroyed. Some stray shots had also destroyed the security cameras.

* * *

Bugs and Lola were trying hard not to laugh throughout the whole incident. When it was over they burst out laughing.

"I suppose that works." X2 said.

"Those robots are dummies." Tweety added.

"Still got the old charm eh." Dodgers said with a hint of disgust.

"I d-d-didn't know you were a ve-ve-coule thrpow you voice Lola." The cadet said. Lola managed to stop laughing.

"Pretty good aren't I?" Lola asked.

"Is that a retorical question?" Melissa asked.

"At least now we can get into the base." Aaooga said.

"T-t-the fight destroyed the s-s-security cameras." The cadet said.

"Well let's go!" Dodgers shouted as everyone ran (or flew) towards the base.

"I'm coming K-9" X2 shouted.

* * *

Inside the base, Z9 and Star Jonson had seen the centurion fight on security cameras but had not seen any of the group.

"Stupid centurions, now I'll have to replace those cameras." Z9 muttered to himself. Drake Darkstar soon came in.

"How goes the battle?" Z9 asked Darkstar.

"Our droids have forced the martian fleet, but one of them saw Duck Dodgers' ship in the nearby airspace." Darkstar replied.

"What did they do to it?" Z9 asked.

"They boarded but found the ship completely deserted." Darkstar replied.

"He must have landed, but Dodgers isn't smart enough to get the centurions to fight each other, and that voice sounded slightly femine." Z9 muttered to himself.

"What shall we do if Dodgers is in the base?" Star Jonson asked. Z9 smiled.

"Let him come and we'll fight him three on three." Z9 replied.

"You won't use the centurions?" Darkstar asked.

"We're stronger than centurions, and smarter." Z9 replied, the last part under his breath.

"He won't stand a chance." Darkstar added.

"And we'll force the location of the rulers out of X2 when we catch him." Z9 said.

"Everyone's in for a major surprise." Star Jonson said under his breath with a evil smile.


	7. The battle

A/N: Thanks to Nightw2 for the ideas about the battles, Melissa meets Darkstar and the splitting up scenarios.

**The Battles**

When they were inside the base, Bugs dragged eeveryone behind a pillar.

"We need to be careful." Bugs said.

"Why?" Dodgers asked. Lola pointed to a security camera. Bugs and Lola had seen it before they were spotted.

"We need to deactivate this base before we can go anywhere." Lola said.

"I know the layout fairly well, I could go the the power controls and powwer down the whole base." X2 suggested.

"Too risky, you're not fast enough." Bugs replied.

"Then who shall we send?" Aaooga asked.

"How about the roadrunner." Tweety suggested.

"Will you do it?" Lola asked the roadrunner.

"Beep Beep!" Roadrunner replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lola said blanky. Roadrunner nodded.

"Ok, here's a map of the base." X2 said as he showwed roadrunner a mapon his wrist..

"H-h-how did you get that?" The cadet asked.

"I drew it last time I was here." X2 replied. He showed the roadrunner the map.

"You c-c-can read maps c-c-can't you?" The cadet asked. Roadrunner nodded.

"The green light is us and the red light is your target." X2 said to the roadrunner. Roadrunner looked at X2.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked. Roadrunner held up a sign that read. "I forget as fast as I run."

"In which case, take the map with you, and find a way to either de-activate the power system or destroy it." X2 said as he gave roadrunner the map of the base.

"Beep Beep!" Roadrunner beeped as he sped off to find the power core.

* * *

Roadrunner was moving so fast throught the base that the cameras could only see a trail of smoke. He occasionaly met a centurion, and ran right through it desroying it. Eventually he arrived at the power core, which was guarded by centurions. 

"How do I destroy this thing?" Roadrunner thought to himself (He doesn't speak). He looked around and saw two open cables near the ceiling.

"I'm no scientist but couldn't I short circuit that smoehow?" Roadrunner thought to himself. He then had an idea. He waited for a centurion to move under the two open cables and then zoomed in.

"BEEP BEEP!" Roadruner shouted at point blank range. The centurion leapt up to the ceiling and was caught on the open cables. Roadrunner fled the scene immediately and zoomed back to the others. The centurion touchnig the open cables caused the system to short circuit. Power was diverted back to the energy core resulting in a huge explosion. The base had lost all power. The centurions, which were run from the bases power, all shut down. Z9, Darkstar and Star Jonson were virtually defenceless. All they had were themselves.

* * *

In the throne room of the base, Z9, Darkstar and Star Jonson were aware of the power failure. 

"What has happened?" Z9 asked.

"Without power, none of our robots will work." Star Jonson added.

"I heard an explosion coming from the power bay." Darkstar replied. They went to the power core and found the whole thing had been destroyed. The saboteur (roadrunner) was nowhere to be seen.

"DODGERS!" Z9 shouted.

"Perhaps he's smarter than we thought." Star Jonson said.

"We'll have to find him and kill him manually." Darkstar suggested.

"In which case why don't we slit up." Z9 said. Everyone split up and started to search the base to find Dodgers.

"Just what I wanted." Star Jonson said under his breath with a smile.

* * *

Roadrunner had returned to the rest of the group. X2 was aware that the power had been stopped. 

"Nice work Roadrunner." X2 complemented. Roadrunner returned the map.

"N-n-now we need to lo-lo-find the villians." The cadet said.

"Then I say we split up." Dodgers suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"It's not like you to think logically dodgers." X2 complemented.

"I know." Dodgers replied.

"So how should we split up?" Tweety asked..

"As long as I'm with dodgers I'm ok." Melissa said. Dodgers smiled.

"Then if dodgers takes Melissa and the Roadrunner."Bugs suggested.

"I t-t-think it would be best if you weht for D-d-darkstar." The cadet said.

"Who's he?" Melissa asked nervously.

"He's my evil lookalike." Dodgers replied.

"I'll find Z9 then." X2 said.

"Then we'll go with you." Lola said.

"That Z9 is going down." Bugs added.

"W-w-which leaves me with Star J-j-jonson." The cadet said.

"And we'll go with you." Aaooga said.

"We'll be fine without weapons." Tweety added.

"Let's go team." Bugs said. Everyone split up and began to search.

* * *

Bugs, Lola and X2 found their way into the kitchen of the base. There X2 saw someone he recognised eating some stew. 

"K-9?" X2 asked. The dog looked up. It was K-9.

"K-9! You're safe!" X2 shouted. K-9 ran toward his master and they joyfully hugged.

"So touching." Bugs remarked.

"Bugs, I'm hungry." Lola said.

"So am I, perhaps there are some carrots around. Bugs replied. They started to search the kitchen and found some carrots in the cupboard.

"How many do you want?" Bugs asked.

"Just one." Lola replied.

"Ok." Bugs said as he gave Lola a carrot. He picked up about 20.

"Are you going to eat all of them?" Lola asked.

"No, most of these are for when we get home." Bugs replied as he put all but one in a bag.

"I'll send that bag of carrots to Dodgers' ship for storage." X2 said as he teleported the carrots to Dodgers, ship.

"Thanks, now let's have a look around." Bugs replied. Lola was looking at the stew that K-9 was eating. She saw what it was and her face turned white. She felt her stomach churn and thought she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong Lola?" Bugs asked with a high ammount of concern. Lola pointed at what K-9 was eating. Bugs went and had a look.

"Yeuck, Rabbit stew!" Bugs shouted. He picked up the stew and poured it down the drain.

"It's gone now Lola." Bugs said reassuringly.

"What did you do with it?" Lola asked, her face now regained its colour.

"I poured it down the drain." Bugs replied.

"Good enough." Lola said.

"Uh-oh, we've got company." X2 shouted. Everyone looked at the doorway where they saw a figure standing. Bugs and Lola decided to hide behind a table and ambush the person in the doorway.

* * *

Dodgers, Melissa and the roadrunner were creeping around the base searching for Darkstar. 

"What shall we do when we defeat darkstar?" Melissa asked.

"Well we'd better help the others." Dodgers replied.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner shouted. They turned around and saw Darkstar behind them.

"Well well, I see that the failed duck has returned." Darkstar gloated. Melissa stepped forward.

"He's not a failure!" Melissa shouted. Darkstar was alightly taken aback by Melissa's beauty.

"What a beautiful duck." Darkstar said to Melissa. Melissa turned her back.

"How many times have I heard that." Melissa said to herself.

"Come now, you don't need that worthless duck, I bet his lovemaking skills are 1." Darkstar remarked with a smirk. Melissa turned to face darkstar.

"Stop insulting Dodgers!" Melissa shouted. Dodgers' temper was rising.

"My lovemaking skills are 95. I cn show you." Darkstar retorted. Melissa kicked him in the chest.

"I'm NEVER leaving dodgers!" Melissa shouted. Dodgers was about to explode.

"Fine then, you are a unworthly slob with features that would make a monkey vomit!" Darkstar shouted back. At this remark Dodgers lost his temper, big time.

"STOP INSULTING MY WIFE YOU OBSSESIVE JERK!" Dodgers shouted. He threw himself at Darkstar and started to repetedly punch him in the face.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner remarks.

"He's getting what he deserved." Melissa says quietly. Dodgers was still beating the living daylights out of Darkstar. However he didn't stop, even when Darkstar was virtually dead. Roadrunner zoomed him and grabbed dodgers by the neck and Melissa held his arms..

"LET ME GO!" Dodgers shouted.

"I think he's had enough hooney." Melissa replied sweetly. Dodgers looked at the beaten up Darkstar. He was unconsious and barely alive.

"Fine, but he askedfor it." Dodgers replied. Melissa then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for defending me." Melissa said.

"No problem." Dodgers replied. He put the beaten up Darkstar into laser handcuffs and teleported him back to the ship.

"Now let's find the others." Melissa said.

* * *

The cadet, Tweety and Aaooga were searching for Star Jonson. They were looking around the hangar. They eventually found him working on a martian ship. 

"S-s-stop right there Jonson!" The cadet said. Jonson turned around.

"I'm glad you're here." Jonson said with a smile.

"Why di dyou betray Earth?" Tweety asked. Jonson looked at Tweety and Aaooga.

"Welcome back to the universe you two." Jonson said.

"That is not answering our question." Aaooga snapped.

"Temporary insanity." Jonson replied. He put his hand up in the air.

"Y-y-you're surrendering?" The cadet asked.

"I've had a recent change of heart, I'm now on your side." Jonson replied.

"I don't believe you." Tweety said.

"Have a looka at what I'm doing." Jonson suggested. The cadet weht over to the engine, only to be kicked into it by Jonson.

"That trickster." Aaooga said under her breath. She flew up to his ear and did her wolf howl right in his ear. Jonson fell to the ground and the Cadet climbed out of the engine.

"You tr-tr-trickster." The cadet shouted. He was about to cuff Jonson when Jonson jumped out and pulled out a raygun.

"I thought you knocked him out." Tweety said to Aaooga.

"So did I." Aaooga replied.

"I've heard much louder noises in my time." Jonson replied. The cadet drew out his raygun. Tweety and Aaooga pulled out some custom made swords (made by the cadet).

"You're ou-ou-outnumbered." The cadet said. Jonson laughed.

"I'm still not giving up." Jonson replied. He pressed a button on his wrist and a net came falling from above. Tweety and Aaooga dodged the net but the cadet was trapped.

"Now it's time to die." Jonson said as he aimed the raygun at the cadet's head. But suddenly he felt a pain in his gun hand. He dropped his raygun and turned to see Duck Dodgers, Melissa and Roadrunner.

"Don't even think about it." Dodgers said. Tweety and Aaooga cluubbed Jonson on the head with the hilt of their swords. Jonson fell to the ground and a small metalic object fell off Jonsons' neck. Dodgers then cuffed him and transported Jonson back to his ship.

"W-w-what just fell of his neck?" The cadet asked as he picked up the object.

"We'll worry about that later." Dodgers replied.

"Now to find Z9." Melissa said. Everyone went off to find X2, Bugs and Lola.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, a figure had walkewd into the room. Bbugs and Lola were waiting to ambush him. The figure turned out to be Z9. 

"We meet again Z9!" X2 said.

"This time you won't get away." Z9 replied. He drew a sword and forced X2 to retreat. Suddenly Bugs and Lola jumped from their hidding places and ambushed Z9.

"We think it's you who won't get away doc." Bugs said with hhis sword ready. Z9 turned and saw Bugs and Lola.

"So you two came out of stasis, no matter, you're no match for me." Z9 replied.

"We'll see about that." Lola snapped back. They began to fight. X2 drew his raygun ad started to aim at Z9's head but he was moving so much he couldn't aim properly, and he didn't want to risk harming Bugs or Lola.

"Keep out of this X2." Bugs shouted.

"We'll do this by ourselves." Lola added

"You think you two can beat me aalone?" Z9 asked.

"It'll be easy." Lola replied. Then Z9 made a fatal mistake.

"You're very confident, but no doll's going to beatme." Z9 gloated.

"Bad move doc." Bugs replied. The next thing he knew, Z9 was being pummeled from all sides, his blade was knocked out of his hand and he fell on the floor. He looked up and saw Lola pointing her blade at his face.

"Don't ever call me, Doll!" Lola replied. At that moment Dodgers and the others came into the room.

* * *

"You did it!" Dodgers shouted. 

"E-e-everyone else has been de-de-defeated as well." The cadet added.

"It's not over yet." Z9 said. Everyone looked down.

"What do you mean doc?" Bugs asked.

"False ending." Dodgers muttered. Z9 pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly the whole building started shaking.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

"I've activated the self-destruct, you have 2 minutes to get out!" Z9 replied before pressing another button on his wrist. He teleported out of the building.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked.

"Roadrunner, can you run while carrying us?" Lola asked. Roadrunner nodded.

"Put these skates on!" X2 shouted as he threw everyone but roadrunner some skates.

"What are we doing?" Dodgers asked as he put his skates on.

"Roadrunners going to drag usout of here." Bugs replied.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner blurted out.

"Everyone ready?" Bugs asked. Everyone gave a thunbs up and grabbed Roadrunners' tail.

"Go roadrnner." Lola shouted. Roadrunner sped out of the building, dragging everyone out as well. They escaped just in time. Even K-9 had escaped. They turned around and saw the base explode.

* * *

"It's over." Melissa said with a sigh of relief. 

"We did it." Lola said as she embraced bugs.

"Our w-w-worlds are safe." The cadet added.

"I love you Tweety." Aaooga said as she fell into Tweety's arms.

"I love you too Aaooga." Twetey replied as they embraced.

"I'm glad it's over." Bugs said as he embraced Lola.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe." Dodgers added. Melissa then embraced him.

"This is such a sweet scene." X2 said with a sigh.

"I a-a-agree." The cadet replied. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

"Look at that!" Tweety said. Everyone looked at where hew as pointing and they saw a huge mechanical robot. Suddenly Z9's voice came from the robot.

"Now I'd like to see you stop me!" Z9 said.

"Wh-wh-what is that thing?" The Cadet asked in a panic.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some planets to conquer." Z9 said before the machine flew off.

"We have to stop him." Dodgers shouted. He activated the evaporators and they teleported back to Dodgers' ship.


	8. The final battle

**The final battle**

Back on Dodgers' ship everyoone was looking at the huge machine that had come from the ruins of Z9's base. It was flting towards mars.

"Chase after it cadet!" Dodgerss ordered.

"I'm on it c-c-captain." The cadet replied as he set an interception course.

"What else can we do?" Tweety asked.

"I've informed the martian fleet, they will be coming to attack Z9." X2 said.

"I gusss that we should inform Earth and get them to send their fleet." Bugs suggested.

"Already have done." Came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw Star Jonson.

"How did you escape?" Lola asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to stop Z9." Star Jonson replied. Everyone gave a look of shock.

"Weren't you on his side?" Aaooga asked.

"I was under mind control." Star Jonson replied.

"That e-e-explains what this d-d-device that fell off you is." The cadet said.

"Yes, I was on guard duty at the prison where Z9 was held when Drake Darkstar knocked me out and then freed Z9." Star Jonson explained.

"What about the device?" Melissa asked.

"Z9 developed that and placed it on my neck, placing me under his control." Star Jonson replied.

"And you remember what you did while under his control?" Tweety asked.

"To an extent." Star Jonson replied. "But I must say that I am very surprised that you two did exist." He added pointing to Bugs and Lola.

"Don't we have more important matters?" Lola asked.

"She's right, let's go!" Dodgers replied as they flew towards Z9's robot.

* * *

Earth's fleet and the Martian fleet arrived pretty much at the same time.

"You're no match for me!" Z9 shouted from the robot. His mighty hand destroyed several ships. Dodgers kept his distance from the machine.

"Any ideas?" Dodgers asked.

"If we we-we-weaken him with lasers, we might be a-a-able to get within ve-ev-evaporator range and ba-ba-fight him inside." The cadet replied.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Melissa asked.

"Any better ideas?" Bugs replied. Melissa stopped and had a think. She then saw a comet very close by.

"Actually I do. What's that comet called?" Melissa asked as she pointed to the come.

"That's Ha-ha-hades comet." The cadet replied.

"Why don't we lure Z9 into the comet's path." Melissa suggested. (A/N: A power rangers movie rip of I know)

"That might work." Lola replied.

"And how are we going to do that?" Aaooga asked. Then, in a rare display of intelligence, Dodgers had an idea.

"Jonson, X2, call off the fleet, then we'll be able to attack Z9, make him come after us…" Dodgers began but Bugs finished off the idea.

"And lead him into the comet's path." Bugs said.

"Just what I was thinking." Dodgers replied.

* * *

"Calling all trops, flee from the zone!" Star Jonson and X2 ordered their ships. The Earth and Martian fleets left the scene, leaving Dodgers' ship against the machine.

"They've run!" Z9 said. Then his intercom came on. Bugs was talking to him.

"My mother made better machines than you, you're just a stupid martian." Bugs insulted Z9. Z9 lost his temper.

"THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Z9 shouted. He then began to pursue dodgers' ship.

"He fell for it." Bugs said.

"Now let's head for that comet's path." Dodgers added.

"W-w-when the comet's about to hit, we'll use our tu-tu-turbo boosters to es-es-run." The cadet said. They were soon in the comet's path. Z9 followed them, not realising he'd fallen into a trap.

* * *

"How long intil impact?" Dodgers asked.

"F-f-five minutes." The cadet replied.

"We have to keep him busy until those 5 minutes are up." Lola said.

"How do we do that?" Tweety asked.

"Cadet, divert all power to the lasers, shields and blunder bomb launchers!" Dodgers ordered.

"B-b-but the energy core isn't d-d-desinged to…" The cadet began to protest but Bugs interrupted.

"We need to have the lasers at high power!" Bugs said to the cadet.

"Fine, but i-i-it won't last." The cadet replied. He went and diverted ppower.

"Fire laser cannons!" Dodgers ordered. Melissa took control of the lasers and started firing at Z9. Bugs and Lola started to fire Blunder bombs. Z9's robot was kept back.

"They want to play games do they?" Z9 asked sarcastically. He fired lasers but Tweety and Aaooga brought up the shields. Because of the power being put into the shields., the lasers bounced off.

"We're g-g-going to lose power!" The cadet shouted.

"Roadrunner, get to the power wheel and run in it." X2 said.

"Beep Beep." Roadrunner replied. He ran to the power wheel and started to run in it. Because of his speed, he porduced an insane ammount of power.

"What was that about losing power cadet?" Dodgers asked.

"N-n-nothing." The cadet replied, somewhat sheepish.

"Two minutes to impact!" Melissa shhouted.

"Just keep him in the impact line." Dodgers replied.

"How can they have so much power, their energy core must have burnt out." Z9 asked himself. His lasers were still bouncing off the shield. He was still unaware of the comet heading towards him.

"T-t-10 seconds to i-i-impact!" The cadet shouted.

"Fire up the boosters!" Dodgers ordered. The boosters fired up. Theyw ere even more powerful with the extra power provided by the roadrunner.

"5 seconds!" The cadet shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Bugs shouted back. The ship zoomed past Z9's robot and cleared the impact zone.

"Come back here!" Z9 shouted. He then saw the comet.

"Uh-oh!" Z9 moaned before the robot was hit by the comet. He was able to hit the ejector seat in time and escaped before the robot was completely destroyed by the comet.

* * *

"We did it!" Dodgers shouted.

"Everyone did well!" Bugs added. The power levels soon returned to normal and was evenly distributed. Roadrunner came back to the group.

"We'd better meet up with our leaders on moon Epzero.." X2 said

"Delta 219!" Dodgers replied.

"Whatever, let's just go." Lola interrupted. They started to head towards the moon. When they landed, they went to the abandoned martian building, where the captives had been hidden.

* * *

"My queen, I'm back." X2 called out. Queen tyranni peeped out and saw X2.

"Oh Commander, you're back." Tyranni shouted. She ran up and picked up X2 and planted a big kiss on him. The earth president looked outside and saw everyone.

"Are you ok mr..president?" Dodgers asked. The president ignored him and ran up to Bugs and Lola.

"I thought you two didn't exist!" The president shouted as he shook Bugs' hand.

"So we gathered." Lola replied.

"We came to save you." Bugs added.

"So did we." Tweety added. The president looked at them.

"You came out of stasis as well?" The president asked.

"Yep." Aaooga replied.

"What's that?" Mwlissa asked. She was pointnig to a pod like shaped object falling from the sky.

"T-t-that's an e-e-escape pod." The cadet replied. The pod crashed on the moon.

"I hope it's not who I think it is." Lola said in a worried tone. They went over to the pod and watched it open. It was Z9.

* * *

"This isn't over yet!" Z9 said with an evil tone.

"I thought it was you." Lola replied.

"This time you're going down!" Bugs shouted.

"You can't beat all of us!" Tweety added.

"Can't I?" Z9 asked sarcastically. He pushed a button and several backup centurions arrived.

"I thought those were shut down!" Aaooga said.

"These are battery powered." Z9 replied.

"One of us will have to fight Z9, everyone else the centurions." Bugs said.

"Leave Z9 to me!" Dodgers replied boldly as he drew a light sword and walked to Z9.

"Are you going to be ok?" Melissa asked in a panic.

"I'll be fine, just handle the centurions." Dodgers replied. Melissa ran up to dodgers.

"You're so brave!" Melissa said.

"Melissa, if something happens to me, I want you to live a happy life and know that I will always love you." Dodgers said. Melissa's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll always love you dodgers." Melissa replied. Dodgers then went to fight Z9.

"Alright centurions, attack the others!" Z9 ordered. The centurions started to attack everyone, leaving Dodgers and Z9 squaring off against each other.

* * *

"Dodgers, I loath you!" Z9 shouted at dodgers. Dodgers showed a look of disqust.

"You LOVE me? What is this universe coming to?" Dodgers replied.

"Let's not go through this again!" Z9 shouted back before swinging his sword at dodgers. Dodgers blocked with his own sword. The two continued to fight while the others were fighting the centurions. Tweety and Aaooga were two small to fight well, but they were too hard to hit. They back into each other.

"Tweety, I have an idea." Aaooga whispered into Tweety's ear.

"What is it?" Tweety asked.

"On my cue, we'll fly out of the way of both beams." Aaooga replied.

"I get it." Tweety replied. Two centourions closed in on them. They both fired at the two canaries.

"Now." Aaooga shouted. They flew out of the way and the centurions hit each other, destroying both.

"Nice move." Tweety complemented.

"Thanks." Aaooga replied

* * *

Bugs and Lola were also fighting two centurions at once. They were using laser swords to block the laser fired by the centurions.

"I've had enough of this." Bugs shouted. He leapt right at a centurion and cut it down the middle.

"I feel the same way." Lola replied as she thrust her sword into another centurion.

"Perhaps we can help dodgers." Bugs suggested. Lola looked and saw Melissa on top of the building trying to fight off a centurion.

"I think Melissa needs some help." Lola replied. She threw her blade and it hit the centurion in the head. X2 and K-9 had just slashed a group of centurions into piecec. He had created some more instant martians to help.

"Now this is amusing." X2 said tp himself as he looked around the masses of destroyed centurions.

"I wonder how roadrunner's doing." Bugs thought to himself. Roadrunner was running circles round a ghroup of centurions (Literally). One of the centurions fired at the building, disloging a piece of metal that landed on all the centurions. The cadet had just destroyed the last of the centurions.

"H-h-how's dodgers doing?" The cadet asked. Everyone looked at the battle between Z9 and Duck Dodgers.

* * *

Dodgers and Z9 were still fighting. Every time their swords collided, tiny sparks flew from the blades.

"You've improved snice last time." Z9 complemented. Dodgers ignored him and continued fightinng. Suddenly Z9 knocked the blade out of Dodgers' hand and Dodgers fell to the floor.

"But you still have a way to go!" Z9 said. Everyone started to look worried, except Melissa, who showed a look of rage.

"Can't we talk this over?" Dodgers asked as he lay on the floor.

"I don't think so." Z9 replied as he raised his blade. "Time for the coup de grace!"

"DODGERS!" came a shout. Z9 tried to slash dodgers while he was on the floor but it was blocked by another blade, wielded by Melissa.

"What is this?" Z9 asked as he looked at Melissa. Fire was burning in her eyes.

"Leave my husband alone!" Melissa shouted. She slashed her sword and knocked the blade out of Z9's hand, knocking him to the floor.

"Melissa." Dodgers said. Melissa looked at dodgers and smiled. Dodgers smiled back.

"I-I-it's over Z9!" The cadet said as he placed laser cuffs on Z9.

"Damm you, all of you!" Z9 shouted.

"Shut up!" X2 shouted before zapping Z9 with a silencing ray.

* * *

"We did it everyoone." Bugs shouted in congratulations.

"Everyone did a wonderful job." Lola added before embracing Bugs.

"I love you Lola." Bugs whispered into Lola's ear.

"I love you too." Lola whispered back. Melissa was helping Dodgers up.

"Melissa, I owe you my life." Dodgers said.

"I love you too much, I never want to leave you." Melissa replied. The two embraced each other.

"Aaooga I'm so glad that we're ok." Tweety said.

"There was no other way for us to beat those centurions." Aaooga replied.

"I was worried that we'd lose each other though." Tweety added. Aaooga embraced him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but it was the only way." Aaooga replied.

"I know." Tweety said. Aaooga kissed him on the cheek.

"You were very brave." Aaooga said.

"So were you." Tweety replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"What a touching sight." The president said to queen tyranni as he watched the heroes embrace. He did not hear a response. He looked and found Tyranni embracing X2.

"Thank you X2!" Queen tyranni said with passion.

"My queen, shouldn't we be heading back to the palace?" X2 asked. Tyranni let go of the embrace with a sigh.

"You're right." Tyranni replied. Bugs and Lola came out of their embrace.

"We'd better get the president back to Earth." Bugs said.

"H-h-he's right everyone." The cadet added. Everyone stopped their embrace.

"Ok, let's go home." Dodgers said sadly.

"You'll have more of me tonight dodgers." Melissa whispered into dodgers' ear.

"L-l-let's just go already, activating ev-ev-evaporators." The cadet said.

"See you X2" Dodgers said. He and everyone else then teleported back to the ship, taking Z9 and Earth's president with them.

"Goodbye everyone." X2 replied.

* * *

On dodgers' ship, the president was talking to Star Jonson about what had happened.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Star Jonson asked.

"Well, you were put under martian control by Z9, so we'll forgive you." The president replied.

"Thank you sir." Star Jonson replied.

"What shall we do about the martian and the lookalike?" Bugs asked.

"We'll drpo them off at a prnal colony." Dodgers replied.

"T-t-then we'll take you guys home." The cadet added.

"Thanks doc." Bugs replied.

"Where are you going to live young lady?" The president asked Melissa.

"I'm staying with dodgers." Melissa replied.

"Tomorrow morning we'd better prepare ourselves for the stampede of reporters." Bugs said jokingly ot Lola.

"Yep." Lola replied with a smile.

"Weren't you two goiing to get us a bird ohuse?" Tweety asked.

"A-a-already have." The cadet replied. He brought out a delux bird house for Tweety and Aaooga.

"Thank you!" Aaooga replied. She flew into the house to look around. Tweety followed her. After a few minutes they came out."

"H-h-how is it?" The cadet asked.

"It's perfect." Tweety replied.

"Thank you cadet." Aaooga added.

"N-n-no problem." The cadet replied.

"Melissa, if you're going to stay with me, you'll have to become a member of my crew." Dodgers said to Melissa.

"I don't mind dodgers." Melissa replied.

"L-l-looks like we've got a n-n-new crew member." The cadet said

"That was fun wasn't it?" Bugs asked Lola.

"Yep." Lola replied. Bugs playfully pulled her towards him and the two kissed.

"I wonder if we can get a ship?" Lola thought to herself during the kiss.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I urge people to create more Duck dodgers fanfics. But for now, please Read and Review.)


End file.
